For a vehicle equipped with a device for detecting a collision of the vehicle, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-247210 (PTD 1) discloses an art to prevent the behavior of the vehicle from becoming instable in detecting the vehicle collision by forcibly setting a brake control to a braking state when a brake pedal has not been depressed by a driver and meanwhile forcibly setting an accelerator control to a closed state when an accelerator pedal has been depressed by the driver.